It Ends Tonight
by Aerogen
Summary: With Ash dead and Giovanni's unknown plan now coming into effect, is there anyone that can stop him from achieving his plan? Sequel to One Remains. AAMAYL
1. Rememberance

The clouds hovered above as May gazed into the grey mass of clouds that was the sky. Her eyes seemed to be focused on one grey cloud in particular. The grey mass was a few miles away from her; the cold rain clearly visible in the dull sky as the grey cloud was moving closer and closer to her location in Pallet town. May blinked her eyes as a bright bolt of lighting flashed a blue ray of light into her room. The crackling sound of the lightning hitting the ground, thunder, came after the bright light of the lightning, sending goose bumps through May to the most inside of her bones.

Her life felt like that enormous grey cloud that was lurking right outside the protective barrier that she called her room, hopeless and uncertain. She turned around from her glass window and looked around the tidiness space that she called her room. The room was big enough for her, with a master bed, a large TV (which was almost pointless for her to have, considering that she barely spent any of her time at home.), and a small sized dresser with quite a large mirror perched on top of the fine dresser. Not a single piece of garbage graced the floor, as May always made sure that her room was kept as clean as possible.

Tears started to form in the outlines of her eyes and started to fall down her bright red cheek. After two years, she still felt very strong emotion when she thought of Ash. How happy he always was when he was around his friends, such as herself, Max, and Brock. How he always seemed to brighten May's day up even when she was so down and depressed over the simplest things, or at least that is what they seemed like now. Simple things like losing a contest or losing to Drew, Ash was always there to cheer her up. She turned back around to her dresser to see a picture of her. It was not only a picture of her, but it was also a picture Ash, hanging his semi-muscular arm around her; May smiling brightly as if nothing could go wrong. She slowly started to walk to that fine dresser, her eyes still focused on the picture that so elegantly was placed in a frame. She moved her hand towards it and grasped the framed picture, now looking at it up close, with the picture just a few inches from her face. Tears now more quickly started to form around her eyes as memories of Ash started to slowly take place inside of her mind.

"Ash..." May softly whispered as she still held the framed picture in her hand, tears starting to roll down her eyes even more quickly

She quickly put it back down on the top of the dresser as fast as she could. She couldn't bring back up these memories of him; she had to learn to accept the fact that Ash was gone. That he was not going to come back, no matter how hard she wished it would happen. She roughly and slowly went though her chocolate brown hair with her hand, as though she was a nervous, yet she was not nervous at the least.

"May!" a woman's voice yelled from the other side of her large room, "Dinner's ready!"

May stood in her spot silently, she couldn't eat, here stomach hurt too much from her crying and the sadness that cursed her now, at the very moment.

A more visual frown was now noticeable on May's face. She felt like she could just break at any moment into a thousand pieces; so she couldn't imagine how Delia Ketchum must feel.

"She must hold all of the pain in." May thought to herself, tears still creeping down her face "Since she never talks about it."

May swished the tears around her eyes away with a flick of her hand. She slowly moved her eyes from the framed picture that was now on the dresser to the mirror that was perched right beside the framed picture. She stared into the image in the mirror that she knew was herself.

Her chocolate brown hair was no longer in the childish hairstyle as it was when she met Ash. It now laid on her shoulders and her back, not to long, but long enough to reach the bottom of her shoulders. Her ocean blue eyes were still as bright as ever and now matched her bandana. The new blue bandana was wrapped around her head in the same fashion as her red one did, with the same figure of a pokeball on the bandana. She had put her old red bandana inside Ash's coffin at his funeral those two years back at his funeral. Her clothes were still the same, but now with the color blue to replace the red that was in her shirt; so that her bandana would match the rest of her outfit.

She knew was a very pretty 15 year old girl, or at least that is what everybody told her. Whenever she walked around Pallet, she always saw all of the teenage boys turn around in her direction. In fact, almost every weekend, she was always getting calls from desperate boys that wanted to get her attention and to go out with her. It only got more annoying when the boys found out where she lived, or where she lived when she wasn't traveling. They would send things such as flowers, candy, perfumes, and other assortments to Delia Ketchum's house; which would then be given to May by Delia. As much as she felt bad for saying it, each time, she had to say no to the boys that asked her out on dates. She kept saying that she was busy to the hurt boys and that she didn't have the time, but she knew deep inside that it wasn't the truth.

She turned back around from the mirror, dismissing the thoughts of the boys, now turning her thoughts back to Ash. She remembered that the few months after his death, she was mad at the one that she believed took her dear Ash away, God. How dare He, she used to think, how dare He take her Ash away. God must have known how May felt for Ash. That she was madly in love with him. That she would trade her own life, just to hear one more second of his voice. Just one more second of the laughter that she got so accustomed to hearing from Ash before he was token away from her. So why would He take Ash away from her?

"No." May said to herself as tears started to fall across her face once again, "I can't do this to myself."

May had always been hard on herself about Ash's death. She wished that she could have called him one last time before he got on that plane, just to tell him that she loved him. She wished that she would have been with Ash for the last few years of his life when he went to Shinou, instead of going off to Johto to chase after her dream of being a pokemon contest champion, although she knew that is what made Ash happy, her chasing after her dreams.

Out of Ash's death, however, she had gained one positive thing. She had gained a new best friend. At Ash's funeral, May had met Hikari, a very eccentric young girl that was about two years younger than May. After their meeting at the funeral, May and Hikari started to talk a lot on the phone to each other. After a few conversations on the phone, it was confessed by Hikari something else that May, Misty, and Hikari had in common. They were all in love with Ash. When Hikari told May that she loved Ash also over the phone a year ago, May was not angry, but happy. They then had something to talk about more, considering that neither May or Hikari were going to get Ash's heart now. May smiled, she had visited Hikari mother's just a few months back, and she and Hikari had so much fun! They went to the beach of Hoenn and jet skied across the water and swam in the warm ocean. Then they went to the double contests that they had in the near town together, and of course dominated the rest of the teams in the double contests, as herself and Hikari were much more skilled than most of the teams at the contests. They always stayed up late at night talking about stuff that was on their minds, such as Ash, contests, and other things. They both had an extreme love of chocolate, which they consumed quite a bit of together without gaining a pound or breaking out in the face. They did almost everything together.

Misty and May, on the other hand, had never gotten along quite well. Misty was still quite mad that May had a crush on Ash in the first place, although May never felt any envy or jealousy towards Misty for the same reasons. May just wanted to be friends with Misty, but for those reasons, they could just never get along with each other. Misty kept degrading May with hurtful names and always making fun of her. May eventually told Hikari this tidbit of information during one of their "all night talks" at Hikari's house. Hikari, being much braver than May was, grabbed her cell phone and called Misty herself and told her off. Hikari almost started cursing at Misty when she was telling Misty what would happen if she ever called May any kind of name again, after which almost slamming her flip phone shut while she hung up, but didn't put enough force into the slam to break the phone.

"I think she gets the message." Hikari told May after Hikari's conversation with Misty on her cell phone

In fact Misty did. Ever since the cell phone conversation that Hikari had with Misty, May had not even seen Misty around Cerulean City at all.

May walked back to the window that she was peering out of just about thirty minutes ago. She saw that it was now raining outside; the large cloud that she observed was now overhead of her. It was not pouring down raining, but it was at quite a steady pace. She heard the thud of the rain hitting the roof of Delia's house as she continued to gaze outside of the window, as if she was in a magical trance that she could not snap out of.

All at once, she shook her head, as if she had fallen out of the trance that she was just in when she was watching the rain hit the green grass outside. She no longer felt the tears coming from her eyes, at least not at the moment. She was actually quite happy think about her friendship with Hikari, which put May in a cheerful mood.

May stood still quietly as she heard the sound of her stomach rumbling, which was as loud as the thud of the rain hitting the roof. Although nobody was around, May still felt the urge to blush.

"I guess I was hungry!" May said cheerfully as she started walking towards the door of her room

May quickly wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes as she walked towards the door of her room, her eyes no longer red. She quickly opened the door and just before she walked though the door, she had one last thought.

"I think I'm in a chocolate mood today." May thought as a smile graced her face as she now started to walk down the steps of her house, hoping to find chocolate on her plate

**Well, what do you think of the first chapter? I was just going to go to the main plot of the story, but I thought that I should at least explain what had happened to all of the characters first.**

**Well anyways, please read and review………Wait; I guess you've already done the reading part (unless you just scrolled down the page for some weird reason).**


	2. Dream

**Well it took me a while to finish this chapter, with all of my schoolwork and all, but I finially finished this chapter. As always, read and review.**

_May opened her eyes to a white haze in the middle of the snow, her vision a bit blurry at first, but in no time; she regained her normal vision. She slowly got up from the deep sleep that she was just in to find herself in the regular blue clothes that she usually wears during the day, but in the place that she was in was totally unfamiliar to her. She looked up at the sky to see little white snowflakes floating down on to the ground and also on top of May's head. The snowflakes steadily danced towards the ground so helplessly that if even the lightest of breezes were to blow against the elegant snowflakes, they would go off in a complete different direction than the ground._

_She looked around; her face showing signs of amazement and bewilderment. She saw no trees, grass, or anything for that matter as she looked around. All she saw was white snow falling from the pearl colored clouds in the sky and a swirling mass of frost in front of her, making it almost impossible to see more than six feet ahead of her. The snow wonderland had artic temperatures, which May took notice to by wrapping her arms around her waist. This still did not provide much warmth, since May was still as cold as before._

_Tears from the extreme coldness started to fall out of her eyes, as she saw that her breath was clearly visible in the cold, snowy day. She had absolutely no idea how she got here in the first place. In fact, she had absolutely no recollection of even going to sleep the night before. May continued to face forward in a sort of zoned out state, trying to remember how she ended up in this tundra wasteland in which snow engulfed everything in sight, yet nothing came up to mind. _

_She started to slowly walk around, her legs half numb from the snow that engulfed her legs up to her knees. She soon realized that moving around was futile, though, considering it wasted the little energy that she had left. It was amazing, she had been conscience for only a little time and already was being sapped of all the energy that she could muster up with. She dropped to her knees, her lips now blue from the gentle cold air hitting up against them._

_May couldn't go on; any energy that she had left was now draining quickly from the freezing temperatures of this unknown land. She could barely think straight, so cold that almost every one of her body functions was going haywire. May put her hands to the ground, and then quickly pulled them back up again. The frosty ground was just as cold, if not colder, than the atmosphere of snow around her. She gently fell backwards from kneeling on her knees to laying in the snow on her back, now almost frozen to death._

_She had to get out of here, she knew that, or she was going to die a very miserably from freezing to death. As bad as she wanted to get out, though, she saw no way to accomplish that feat. As far as her eyes could see, there was just the white absence of nothingness. Not a thing to be seen but falling snow for miles and miles. She used the rest of her energy to lift herself up from the ground onto her feet, yet still found it almost an impossible feat to accomplish. _

_May quickly turned around to the north of her. It might have sounded like she was growing delirious, but she could have sworn that she was hearing music from the way that she was facing, which was north. She couldn't quite make out what the words were in the song, but she was positive that she was hearing a piano. She tried to listen closely, to maybe decipher the lyrics of what was being sung, but to no avail. All that she could hear was the beautiful piano being played. _

_She started to walk towards the north, which was the way that she was hearing the music. She walked at a slow, steady pace, so that she would not the rest of her energy that she had quickly mustered up to quickly while walking. The more she walked, the louder the music started to sound. Even though she walked closer and closer to the location where the music was being played, she still couldn't quite hear the lyrics that were being sang in the song. _

_She kept walking, and the music kept getting louder and louder. Still, though, no matter how close she got, it sounded like the voice volume was getting lower and lower; to where the sound of the singer's voice was barely able to be heard, let alone be able to be deciphered. It just seemed that the singer didn't want to be hear, reason why May had no idea. She suddenly stopped walking and stood still, then buried her face in her hands, crying. _

_She realized that she was never getting out of this deadly winter wonderland, no matter how long she walked or how far she walked. Going to the site where the music was being played or was being sung would help her none. Anyways, it seemed as though she was never going to reach the place that the music was being played. She had been walking for what had seemed to be hours, and still it seemed as though she had not gotten anywhere. The music seemed to be getting louder as she walked, but she still couldn't see anything for miles upon miles._

_She continued to locate her head inside of her palms as she continued to cry. Her legs were going limp, with slight numbness inside of her skin. She felled to her knees and onto her back, still crying as hard as ever. The snow was now starting to fall on her lying body, which was starting to cover herself up. Yet, no matter how much snow seemed to cover her up, she still stayed at the same temperature, as if the snow that was partially covering her body had no effect on her body heat whatsoever. _

_She moved her face from her palm; she was finished crying. Her eyes, now blood shot red, turned back to the north. She still couldn't see anything but white, and the snow still continued to fall. Although she had been walking for quite a while, she was starting to hear the music going away; as if the player was moving himself and his piano with it to a farther away location. This was the same scene that she saw those many hours ago, when she woke up here. _

"_I have to calm down." May said to herself weakly, coughing a bit from the cold air quickly rushing out of her lungs_

_May shivered as she felt a strange liquid crawling down her nose. She dabbed her hand against the place where she felt the sensation of the liquid slide down her nose and looked at the liquid on her hand to find out quite a gruesome discovery. Blood was starting to slowly slide down her lip from her nose, to which she could almost taste the blood. Although it took May a few seconds to put two and two together, she finally realized what was happening._

_She was freezing to death, which was quite a horrible death to be bestowed upon. The sight of her own blood started to make her knees start to shake and buckle onto the ground. She fell to her knees, this time for the last time, and had no thought of getting back up. Not that she could, since she knew that she wouldn't have the energy to get back up off the snow-covered ground. She slowly started to close her water-blue eyes, although she tried to fight it. As her eyes closed all the way, she could feel herself drift away from the world that she was in, slowly dying into oblivion by herself._

"No!" May yelled as she brought her head up as fast as she could from her pillow, almost chocking on the heavy breathes that she was taking

She looked around, sweat now panting down her face, fear filled the beautiful eyes as she glanced around the room that she was in, which she recognized as her own room. Everything was the same as before; the wallpaper, the dresser, everything was the same as before she went to that sub-artic wasteland. She slid her hand through her hair a couple of times, now trying to figure out what has been happening for what she felt has been the past several hours. Her hands were trembling as they went through her soft, brown hair.

"It..." May slowly said, and then continued, "It must have been a dream."

Slowly and steadily, she started to calm down. She removed her hand from her hair, which was now a mess from her hand running through it so quickly. Her panting now turned into light breathing and the cold sweat of fear that was dripping down her body now was starting to subside. Looking across from her to her alarm clock, she saw that it was going off. The time that was blinking in bright red neon was half past nine, which had been an hour later than she wanted to get up at. As she listened to the radio that was set as the alarm for the alarm clock, she heard a very familiar tune being played.

"_You're finding things that you didn't know." _The man on the radio sang as a light strum of a piano was being played beautifully, "_I look at you with such disdain."_

May turned the power on the alarm clock off; that was the song that had been playing in her dreams. She remembered the song slightly, since she had heard her dad sing the song before. Her father had told her before that it had been one of his favorite songs back when he was a teenager, which was about 30 years ago. Her thoughts were then interrupted as her cell phone started to ring. She reached over from her bed and took her cell phone off of her dresser. As she flipped it open, she read the text that was on the small screen of her cell phone.

"_Come down 2 the Pewter gym ASAP, important."_

_Hikari_

May quickly closed her cell phone and got up from bed, eager to meet her best friend Hikari. She opened her bedroom dresser to grab a light, aqua blue towel. She moved across the clean room, walked out her room and went into the bathroom that was right beside her own room. When she walked into the bathroom, she silently closed the door and locked it. She set the towel down on the lid of the toilet and proceeded to take her clothes off.

As the last piece of her clothing dropped from her body, she slid the shower curtain down to the end of the bathtub. She reached over to the hot and cold and as she adjusted them to her liking, lukewarm water started to come out of the head of the shower. After she set her cell phone onto of the counter of the bathroom, May slowly stepped into the shower, letting the water drench her body from her head to her toes. As if the ice that was caressing her body in her dreams just those few minutes before was slowly melting, the lukeness of the shower water surely started to make her spirits lift. As she reached for the shampoo that was perched on top of the rest in the shower, she heard her cell phone on top of the bathroom counter start to ring.

She pulled the shower curtain just a bit to the left, just enough to be able to fit her hand through. She slipped her hand through the gap of the shower and grabbed the towel that sat on the toilet lid. She dried off her hand with the towel just enough to make it semi-dry. After she set the towel back on the toilet seat, she grabbed her cell phone. She flipped the top of her cell phone up and stared at the text message that lit up the cell phone screen…

"_Hey, it's been a while."_

May silently stood in the bathtub as she continued to read the text message; the warm water still soaking her body.

"Weird," May thought as the continued to stare at the little letters that was on her cell phone screen, "Why is there no return number?"

Instead of spending time pondering this strange mystery, she closed her cell phone and put it back onto the counter. On any other time, she might have wondered what was going on; but right now, she wanted to get back to her shower. She put her hand back inside the shower and closed the small gap that was between the shower curtain and the shower wall. She grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeezed some of its contents into her hands. When she figured the right amount of shampoo was in her hand; she closed the bottle of shampoo and put the bottle back on the rest in the shower. She took the light blue contents in her hand and started to rub it in her hair.

After about a few seconds of rubbing, she rinsed the blue foam out of her hair. A foamy sort of bubble started to flow towards the drain in the tub while May finished the last of the rinsing. She grabbed the soap that was right by the shampoo and started to wash her body. She washed her arms, her shoulders, her back, her legs, and she washed….well….other places. After she was finished with the soap, she placed it back onto its original resting place. She started rinsing off her whole body, head to toe. After that, she reached over to the water knobs and started to turn them so the water would turn off. The water turned from a streaming current to a small stream of water falling down from the head of the shower.

She reached over to the edge of the shower curtain and pulled it to the right, exposing her body now to the cold air in the bathroom that was rushing towards her. Shivers started to go up and down her bare skin as she felt the coolness of the coming air rush around her body. She picked up the towel that was on top of the toilet lid and gently started to dry her body off. After accomplishing that, she wrapped the towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom. She strolled down the hall until she arrived at her room and opened her door, to see her room the same as it was before she took the shower. She walked over her dresser. She bent down and reached towards the shelf that was right below the shelf that she got her towel out of and pulled the shelf open.

She rummaged through it for a bit until she found her desired attire, a light blue shirt with light blue shorts, which was the same exact kind and style of outfit that she usually wore every day. She walked over to her door to close it and (not wanting someone walking in on her getting dressed) to make sure that the door was locked. After making sure that was in order, she dropped the towel from her body. She grabbed her underwear and shorts and slipped them on. After which grabbing the rest of clothes and started to rush putting them on, not wanting to take more of Hikari's time than she had to.

She hurryingly sped-walked over to the side of the bed to grab her backpack, which contained her pokemon, pokedex, clothes, and other various items. After picking up her backpack and swinging it over her shoulders, she walked back over to the door to unlock it. She quickly unlocked the door and, from her anticipation to get to the Pewter Gym, swung it open. She started to walk down the hall and reached the stairs. Starting to slow down, she walked down the stairs slowly so she would trip and fall down them. After she was down the stairs, she jolted towards the living room door, only to be stopped by one Delia Ketchum. Since Delia was finished cleaning the house and finished caring to her plants in the frontyard, she was sitting on the couch, watching some hospital drama that she usually watched around this time of day.

"What's the rush, dear?" Mrs. Ketchum said, startled by May's sudden entrance into the living room

"Oh, it's nothing." May said smiling to Mrs. Ketchum, who she considered her second mother

"Well…" Mrs. Ketchum started, a bit worried about what was going on, "Try to be back before Mark gets back from the grocery store."

"I will, bye!" May said, still a bit rushed, but had no problem listening to the rules that Delia enforced

When she finally made it outside, she gently closed the door, not wanting to damage the fine paint that coated the entire door. She stared down the path that she had token many times, the path that she knew Ash took to begin his pokemon journey those many years ago. The path that she had token to see Ash for the last time at his house before she had to go back to Johto, and began to walk on that path, eager to see what it was Hikari wanted to tell her so desperately.


End file.
